Nunca creí conocerte
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Alice es una chica egoísta que no sabe como tratar con las demás personas, pero un día todo eso cambiara cuando conoce a alguien muy especial. AU. Oz x Alice
1. Chapter 1

**hola, esta historia es para una de mis parejas favoritas de Pandora Hearts.**

**espero y la disfruten. los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki**

**sin mas los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

><p>Era un día común y corriente, las clases habían terminado, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, como de costumbre se le hacía absurdo asistir a la escuela, pero era mejor que soportar los molestos reclamos que había en su casa. Miro a su alrededor todos salían, unos contentos y otros aburridos.<p>

Dio un suspiro perezoso, sus orbes lilas se dirigieron hacia la salida, observo como una chica castaña se dirigía hacia una chica albina de baja estatura y mirada aburrida, esto le molesto un poco, hasta hace poco ella estaría en lugar de esa chica de pelo plateado. Tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente del salón, paso cerca del par de chicas sin decirles nada, odiaba todo eso, odiaba a las personas del salón, los profesores, todos eran unos idiotas. Vio de reojo que la chica de pelo acaramelado recogido con listones le observo de manera un poco triste mas sin embrago volvió a sonreír en cuanto su "amiga" le contó algo. Era una idiotez. Recordó como ella misma había arruinado su amistad.

_FLASHBACK_

En una tarde se había reunido con ella en un café, pero Sharon tardo en llegar.

Alice: creí que nunca llegarías.

Sharon: lo siento Alice, pero tuve un pequeño problema.

Alice: -poniendo un gesto de molestia- eso no es cierto, te detuviste por culpa de ese estúpido payaso.

Sharon: Alice, eso no es cierto. Tuve un inconveniente en mi familia eso es todo.

Alice: ya deja eso de lado. Mejor vayamos a ver la película que queríamos ver. –dijo de manera emocionada.

Sharon: de acuerdo, vayamos. –se dirigieron al cine para ver una película de terror, las favoritas de Alice, Sharon había optado elegir una de comedia pero terminaron por las de terror.

Estaban a mitad de película cuando un mensaje llego para Sharon, era de Break, esta al verlo salió de inmediato de la sala de cine, Alice se molesto demasiado y la siguió cuando llego a donde estaba su amiga se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión deprimente.

Alice: que es lo que pasa.

Sharon: un problema con Break eso es todo.

Alice: sabia que ese estúpido payaso no haría nada bueno, desde un principio lo odie es un estúpido, y tu muy tonta para seguir con el…

Sharon: ya basta. –la interrumpió- ese no es el problema Alice, ni siquiera te eh terminado de explicar.

Alice: y que me tienes que explicar, que no es su culpa, que es solo un mal entendido. Eres muy ingenua por no decir idiota Sharon.

Sharon: sabes que estás más insoportable de lo normal. Para empezar Break y yo no somos nada. Y si hubo un problema pero no es lo que piensas.

Alice: entonces, me dirás que son amiguitos, lo único que quería ese maldito es revolcarse contigo y al parecer lo consiguió…

Se detuvo al sentir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Sharon le había dado una bofetada.

Sharon: ya es suficiente, yo no me he revolcado con nadie, el es solo el hijo del abogado de mi madre, mis padres se están divorciando y al parecer mi madre perdió todo, el imbécil de mi padre le hizo un fraude y tuvo que perder gran parte de sus acciones, con un poco de suerte me quedare con ella, si no me tendré que casar con un completo desconocido para no meterla a la cárcel. Te lo había comentado una vez, pero al parecer estas tan metida en tu mundo que no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te necesite, pero sabes que ya no importa, si quieres que las cosan sigan así mejor olvídate de que somos amigas.

Sharon salió corriendo y llorando, Alice se quedo en silencio con la cabeza gacha y los ojos ocultos por su flequillo toco su mejilla que había quedado roja por el golpe, unas silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos y morían en su mentón, se las limpio de inmediato y se fue de ese lugar.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Salió de la escuela y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, no le gustaba la idea de ir a su casa, se puso unos audífonos y se puso a escuchar música. Tomo el autobús y se desvió del camino a su casa. Tenía que despejar su mente, recordar todo eso la ponía de malas, se dirigió hacia una tienda de discos, la primera vez había ido por casualidad, pero era un buen ambiente que lo había visitado frecuentemente los últimos días, se dirigió a la sección de películas, escogió una que le llamo mucho la atención. Era de Jim Carrey, de comedia, al parecer era una de las favoritas de su amiga, o su ex-amiga. Se dirigió al mostrador para pagarla, se encontraba atendiendo un chico de cabello negro ondulado, alto y de unos bellos ojos dorados. Al parecer se conocían un poco.

Gilbert: estas de nuevo aquí estúpida coneja. –se refería a Alice.

Alice: cállate estúpido cabeza de algas y ponte a hacer tu trabajo. –le contesto molesta.

Gilbert: al parecer alguien se comió tu preciosa carne, estas de muy mal genio el día de hoy, más de lo usual.

Alice: eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

Gilbert: por cierto donde está tu amiga no la he visto últimamente contigo.

Alice- encogiéndose de hombros y sin muchas ganas de contestar.- no lo sé ya no somos amigas, hace más de dos meses.

Gilbert: eso es algo malo, pero supongo que no es la única amiga que tienes ¿verdad?. –le dio una pequeña sonrisa- Alice no contesto, pues Sharon era la única amiga que tenia. Nunca pudo hacerse amiga de los demás, ya que siempre terminaba golpeando a los demás sin importarle si fuera hombre o mujer por cualquier cosa que le molestara, solo Sharon se acerco a ella sin importarle su comportamiento.

Gilbert: -comprendiendo el silencio de la chica.- bueno supongo que no tienes nada que hacer, hoy salgo temprano de trabajar, te puedo invitar a comer si quieres. – a Alice le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a decirle que ella elegiría el lugar y que comida comerían.

Alice: está bien cabeza de algas, pero comeremos carne.

Gilbert iba a responder pero en ese momento se acerco un chico de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda, Alice no supo porque pero lo observo por un momento.

Gilbert: oh es un gusto verte por aquí Oz.

Oz: claro que sí, ya tenía tiempo que no te veía, toma me llevare este disco - dijo y le mostró un disco de Avril Lavigne.

Gilbert: no sabía que escucharas eso Oz, al parecer no eres tan rudo como creía. Jajaja.

Oz: para nada, no es para mí es para mi hermana me hizo comprárselo. –dijo de manera muy alegre, eso era usual en el chico.

Gilbert: claro, pero supongo que no desperdiciaras la oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Oz: claro que no, no soy como tú. –Oz giro la vista y se encontró con Alice, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia, noto que era muy linda. –oye no sabía que tenias novia, porque no me la presentaste.

Gilbert: -sonrojado- de qué demonios hablas Oz, ella no es mi novia, imbécil.

Oz: ¿oh es eso verdad?. Qué bien entonces no te interpongas Gilbert. –se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Alice que tenía un poco sonrojada las mejillas por lo que había dicho. –es un placer conocerte bella dama, al verte sentí un fuerte sentimiento de amor por ti. –al decirle esto le tomo las manos y le entrego una rosa que nadie sabía de donde la había sacado.

Alice: -recuperando su carácter natural- de qué demonios hablas idiota, no saldría con alguien como tú. –Oz puso una cara de tristeza falsa y se llevo una mano al corazón.

Oz: eso es muy cruel, yo creí que había encontrado a mi amor verdadero. –comenzó haciendo un drama muy divertido, pero en ese momento sonó su celular, al ver de quien se trataba se despidió de ellos y salió de inmediato de ahí.

Alice: ese es un chico muy idiota.

Gilbert: así es su personalidad. Espera un poco más.

Alice: solo porque tu pagaras la comida esperare.

Media hora después salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un restaurante, Alice pidió una orden de papas con chuleta de cerdo y un refresco de cola, por su parte Gilbert ordeno una hamburguesa y un refresco de sabor.

Alice: esta carne esta deliciosa, porque no pediste carne tu también cabeza de algas.

Gilbert: porque la carne la se preparar mejor yo.

Alice: eso es mentira tu no sabes cocinar.

Gilbert :¿y quien dice que no se cocinar?

Alice: hmp. Debería comprobarlo yo misma.

Gilbert: cambiando de tema, que es lo que paso entre tú y Sharon.

Alice: Sharon es una chica tonta y presumida, además de mimada. No supo aguantar la ruptura de sus padres. En mi casa es así todo el tiempo.

Gilbert: pero lo tuyo es diferente o ¿no?. Ella tuvo serios problemas.

Alice: y eso que, en mi casa siempre hay problemas y no me pongo a hacer dramas todo el tiempo. Es una chica muy débil que no puede con el simple divorcio de sus padres, es molesto eso.

Gilbert: y que te hace pensar que es alguien débil. Tú no puedes saberlo.

Alice: lo sé, se puso a llorar en cuanto se entero que sus padre se divorciarían. Eso es estúpido. –dijo mientras le daba una mordida a su carne.

Gilbert: -poniéndose serio- Sharon, tuvo que lidiar con un problema muy grande, descubrió a su padre con otra mujer en su propia casa, además de enterarse que había desfalcado las acciones de su madre, dejándola a ella como culpable, si no se aclara eso tendrá que casarse con el hijo de la familia Miller, para poder salvar a su madre de ir a la cárcel, sin mencionar que su abuela decidió darles la espalda a ella y su madre dejándolas solas. Además de que ella sufre de anemia, se la diagnosticaron de niña ahora solo la controla, pero al parecer ah tenido una recaída y está en tratamiento. Eso es todo lo que le ha pasado.

Alice se quedo muda al oír todo esto, ella nunca se entero de todos los problemas que había estado pasando, recordó una vez que le menciono sobre unos inconvenientes con su familia pero no creyó que fueran tan graves.

Alice: t-tu como s-sabes todo eso. –fue lo único que pudo articular.

Gilbert: Break me lo contó.

Alice: ¿conoces a ese estúpido payaso?

Gilbert: si es mi amigo, además dice que nunca busco revolcarse con Sharon, no sé por qué lo dijo. –dijo de manera confundida y pensativa.

Alice: -enrojeció un poco pues él la había escuchado una de las tantas veces que se lo dijo a Sharon- ella nunca me contó nada de lo que pasaba, se supone que era su amiga.

Gilbert: una vez trato de contártelo, pero al parecer habías discutido con tus padres y supuso que no tenias que cargar con los problemas de ella, o al menos eso le contó a Break.

Alice: ya veo, así que no me quiso preocupar, en verdad es una idiota. Idiota. –esto último lo dijo mas para sí misma.

Gilbert: bueno, supuse que lo deberías de saber. –mirando su reloj- ya es hora de que nos vayamos es algo tarde.

Alice: de acuerdo. –salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses.

Gilbert: no te preocupes, todo se arreglara tenlo por seguro. –le acaricio la cabeza y se despidió de ella. Ella tomo el autobús que la llevaría a casa, mientras iba en el camino se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Por primera vez se sintió mal de no prestarle atención a la única persona que la había tratado especial. Trataría de hablar con ella, lo haría algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí con el primer capitulo. espero les haya gustado<strong>

**me encantaría que dejaran comentarios y opiniones sobre este fic.**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos les vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, sinceramente los personajes están un poco fuera de lugar, así que si algo no les gusto haganmelo saber.**

**espero y la disfruten. los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki**

**sin mas los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

><p>Alice llego a su casa, paso por la sala donde encontró una hermosa chica de cabello blanco, era idéntica a ella, a excepción del pelo, estaba recostada en el sofá hablando por teléfono con unas de sus amigas. Alice bufo y sin decirle nada se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró una de las mucamas que preparaban la cena. Alice se dirigió a la nevera y tomo un refresco de lata, saludo a la sirvienta y salió a su habitación.<p>

–no entiendo para que prepara la cena, después de todo no todos cenamos aquí.

se metió a su recamara y puso la película que había comprado, en verdad era muy divertida, recordó la primera vez que la vieron, ambas se morían de la risa, en eso una sirvienta toco su puerta anunciando que ya estaba la cena lista. Le puso pausa y salió al comedor. Ahí se encontraba Alyss, pero seguía con su celular en mano ahora mandando mensajes. También se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, era su madre, eran tan hermosa que muchas empresas la habían contratado para modelo de revistas y esas cosas, pero ella siempre se negó, ya que su afición era el arte.

Alice se sentó en la mesa en frente de su hermana y a un lado de su madre. Pronto se sirvió la cena y Lacie, le dijo a Alyss que dejara el teléfono, la chica rodó los ojos molesta, pero no quería empezar una pelea, así que decidió guardarlo, poso la vista en su hermana y comenzó a molestarla.

–por lo menos te hubieras quitado esa ropa hermanita. –dijo con burla, ya que Alice no se había cambiado el uniforme que era una falda tableada color gris, camisa blanca, saco de igual color a la falda y corbata verde. (el mismo del omake).

–eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Imbécil. –dijo molesta.

–eso no son los modales de una señorita. ¿Que no te lo enseño la molesta de tu amiga? Oh cierto ya no son amigas ¿verdad?. – empezó a reír por lo bajo.

Lacie: -interrumpiendo a Alice que estaba por responderle a su hermana.- ya basta las dos. Alyss esa no es la forma de tratar a tu hermana. Y Alice que es lo que pasa.

–no pasa nada. Alyss está loca.

–eso no es cierto.

– ya por favor, Alyss, discúlpate con tu hermana, tu también Alice, discúlpate con ella.

– no me tengo que disculpar ella comenzó. –comento molesta Alice

– por favor solo es una palabra.

– Lo siento Alice. –dijo Alyss con un toque de burla desapercibido por Lacie pero no por Alice. Esta le envió una mirada asesina a su hermana.

–bueno, pasando a otro tema, te había querido preguntar hija, ¿es cierto que te peleaste con tu amiga?

– es verdad, ya no somos amigas. –dijo sin mucho interés.

–deberías buscar la forma de reconciliarse, digo después de todo no es normal que estén peleadas.

–mamá tiene razón Alice, no puedes estar peleada con ella, después de todo esa odiosa chica es la única amiga que tienes o tenias mejor dicho. –dijo burlándose.

– cállate Alyss, eso no es asunto tuyo niña presumida.

– sí, pero por lo menos no soy la chica tonta que nunca logro socializar con la gente. Bueno solo con alguien tan tonta como tú.

– eres una idiota, no por ser bonita te da el derecho de hacer de menos a los demás loca sádica. – contesto completamente furiosa.

– como que loca sádica. No tienes por qué llamarme así. –dijo levantando la voz.

– claro que si, te reías como una sádica cuando le hicieron esa broma a ese chico llamado Brandon.

–: eso es porque se lo merecía.

– solo se te declaro, que había de malo en eso.

– es por eso, no podía dejar que un estúpido chico con gafas y aspecto de nerd se me acercara.

–lo ves eres una mal… - Alice no pudo terminar la frase, pues sintió un golpe en su mejilla, vio a su madre, que también había abofeteado a su hermana, estaba completamente molesta.

– ya basta las dos, es una lástima que se estén peleando a cada momento. Ahora mismo se me va a su habitación, y se van despidiendo del Internet por el resto de la noche, y hasta que hayan pasado 24 horas. ¿Entendido? – las chicas asintieron en silencio y se retiraron a su habitación cada una. Lacie dio un largo suspiro y apoyo el rostro sobre su puño. Una sirvienta se le acerco.

–veo que la niñas tuvieron una discusión.

–si así es, cada día se pone más difícil la situación entre ellas. A veces no se qué hacer Celia.

–no se preocupe vera que pronto todo se solucionara. –le dedico una sonrisa amable mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

–eso espero Celia, eso espero.

Alice entro furiosa a su habitación, no soportaba esto, a veces quería volverse loca, se tiro en la cama y agarro un conejo de peluche color negro. Se lo había regalado el tío Oswald, le había gustado demasiado, Alyss tenía uno igual solo que en color blanco. Alice lo miro y recordó cuando habían ido de paseo a la feria, pasaron por un puesto de peluche y ella lo observo, su papa que aun vivía con ellas trato de ganarlo pero no pudo, fue entonces que su tío jugo para ganarlo y se lo regalo, se alegro demasiado que se lo enseño a su hermana, esta también quería uno, así que Oswald volvió a jugar ganando el de color blanco, las dos niñas se pusieron muy contentas con sus nuevos peluches. Sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar eso, las cosas ya no eran como antes, se quito su uniforme y se dio un baño, después de hacer su tarea se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente salió sin tomar su desayuno, mientras esperaba el autobús se puso sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de un chico se acercaba a ella.

–¡Hola! –dijo efusiva mente.

Alice se sobresalto y cuando se dio la vuela se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos de color esmeralda, puso una mueca de desagrado.

–¿como estas? –pregunto el chico.

– estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras. –respondió de manera cortante.

–oh no sabes cuánto me rompes el corazón al decirme esas palabras. –fingió tristeza.

–A mí se me va a romper los dedos de los golpes que te dé si no me dejas en paz.

–Vamos no seas tan mala. Por cierto no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Me llamo Oz, es un gusto conocerte. –dijo sonriendo amplia mente.

–A-Alice, me llamo Alice. –dijo cambiando un poco su carácter.

–Alice es un bonito nombre. –la chica se ruborizo un poco.- por cierto no había notado que íbamos en la misma escuela.

–yo tampoco lo había notado, ¿en qué año vas? –no supo porque le preguntó.

–bueno se supone que ya debería ir en tercer año, pero por algunas razones me regresaron a segundo. Jajaja. –rio mientras se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza.

–¿es eso o reprobaste el año?

–no es eso, de hecho te sorprenderías si supieras mis promedios. Jajaja

–eres un mentiroso, no conozco a nadie que sea un genio y vaya repitiendo segundo de preparatoria.

–Bueno, pues ya conoces a uno, y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Gilbert. El ya va en universidad pero mi intelecto se compara con el de él.

–no sabía eso. –dijo pensativa.

–claro que si, también prueba de eso es Break, solo que el también debería ir en universidad, no sé exactamente bien que paso. –se coloco la mano sobre la barbilla y se quedo pensando. Alice se sorprendió, ese estúpido payaso, sabía que no era de fiar, mucho menos sabiendo que iba en preparatoria cuando ya debería ir en la universidad.

–es una mentira, ese estúpido payaso es un inútil. –dijo con total desagrado en su voz.

– ¿ por qué dices eso? –le pregunto dudoso.

–es porque nunca asiste a clases, además de que es un verdadero tonto, no podría ser un genio de ninguna manera.

–no deberías sacar conclusiones sin saber los motivos. –se puso serio de repente, pero su semblante carismático volvió enseguida.

–yo solo digo lo que veo. Y ese chico no me agrada para nada. –bufo molesta. En esos momentos se detuvo el autobús y los dos abordaron a este.

–por como lo dices me hace pensar que te molestaste con el pero te gusta.

–que te hace pensar que me podría gustar ese estúpido payaso.

–tu forma de referirte a él es como si le estuvieras reprochando algo. Por eso me hace pensar eso.

–por supuesto que no, nunca me ha gustado ese inútil payaso.

–bueno eso me alegra demasiado, significa que te puedo conquistar. –dijo con una sonrisa diferente y como si fuera lo más natural decir esas palabras. Alice se ruborizo por las palabras que dijo el chico, y giro su cabeza para observar por la ventanilla. Llegaron al colegio y Alice se dirigió a su salón. Ahí se encontró con Alison una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color castaño. Era la más popular en su salón o eso creía ella, cuando vio a Alice decidió molestarla.

–vaya pero si es la pequeña Alice.

–ahora que quieres Alison. –le contesto molesta.

–solo quería saber cómo estabas, bueno no es normal que alguien siempre ande sola. Jajaja. –Alice solo se le quedo viendo de forma seria y molesta. –oh si es normal, bueno tu siempre andas sola después de todo jajá.

–así pues prefiero andar sola que con el ojo morado. –le contesto cortante.

–a que te refieres con eso –no pudo entender su amenaza con sarcasmo.

–A esto. –sin decir nada mas le soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado. A Alison no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo y sintió un fuerte dolor en el ojo.

–Eres una desgraciada. Me arruinaste mi cara. –se cubría el rostro con sus manos

–no al contrario pienso que te veras mejor así, jajaja. –en esos momentos entro una chica de pelo plateado, seguida de un profesor, Alice pensó que tendría grandes problemas.

–que es lo que pasa aquí, porque hay tanto alboroto.

–Alison se tropezó y se golpeo la cara con una butaca. –respondió la chica sin ninguna expresión.

–¿es eso cierto señorita? –Alison iba a negarlo pero vio a Echo esta se le quedo viendo un poco amenazante, si decía algo.

–si es verdad, me tropecé y me golpee el rostro. –respondió aun cubriéndose el rostro.

–bueno, señorita debemos ir a la enfermería. –salió del salón con la chica dejando a Alice con Echo.

–no esperes que te agradezca nada, yo sola podría haber salido del problema. –le contesto de forma arrogante.

–no esperaba que lo hicieras. –sin ninguna expresión de reclamo o algo.

– de todos modos tu no vas en este salón, ¿Qué es lo que hacías aquí?

–vine a buscar a Sharon, se supone que debería estar aquí.

Alice se quedo observando, a la extraña chica, era alguien rara pensó para sí. Sharon entro en esos momentos y saludo a Alice como siempre lo hacía, luego vio a echo y sonrió, las dos chicas salieron del salón dejándola sola. Alice recordó lo que Gilbert le había dicho, pensó en hablarle pero se detuvo, aun no era el momento adecuado, además si su ex-amiga andaba contenta y como si nada significaba que todo se había solucionado. El primer periodo de clases termino, a la hora del receso Alice se dirigió a la cafetería, ahí se encontró a Alyss, como siempre rodeada de sus "amigos", estaba sonriendo, ella decidió pasar de largo, pues sabía que si pasaba cerca de ello o les dirigía una mirada la pasaría mal, muy mal. Compro su almuerzo pero choco con un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color azul, que hizo que su almuerzo se derramara en su uniforme, para mala suerte de ella la banda de su hermana se dio cuenta y empezaron a mofarse de ella, solo le opto por salir corriendo de allí, se dirigió a su casillero para sacar su uniforme deportivo, pero para su pésima suerte no estaba ahí, lo había olvidado en casa, se agarro la cabeza revolviendo sus largos cabellos castaños.

–Idiota, eres una idiota Alice, como te puede suceder esto.

–creo que dé en verdad te paso algo malo como para que te auto proclames idiota. –escucho una voz divertida, giro la cabeza y se encontró con ese molesto chico de nuevo.

–que es lo que quieres, vete a molestar a otro lado. –le contesto furiosa.

–de acuerdo como gustes. –sin decir nada más se alejo de ella, Alice bufo molesta no necesitaba a nadie cerca de ella. Ahora tenía un problema, tenía que ver la forma de cómo limpiar su uniforme. Trato de lavarlo pero solo consiguió hacer la mancha más grande además de empapar su camisa y saco, empezó a maldecir fuertemente. Salió del baño y para su molestia o suerte se volvió a encontrar con Oz.

–veo que solo empeoraste tu problema. –le dijo burlón.

–que también vienes a burlarte de mí, pues hazlo no me importa.

–claro que no, solo te iba a entregar esto. –le arrojo el uniforme de otra chica. –tal vez te quede un poco más grande pero te servirá.

Alice lo tomo, se metió al vestidor de chicas y se cambio el uniforme, por alguna razón un olor agradable le llego de este, lo había olido antes pero no supo recordar de donde. Al salir vio que Oz la estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa.

–veo que te ha quedado muy bien.

–hmm, es mejor que nos vayamos o nos meteremos en problemas. –desvió la conversación.

–yo no me meteré en problemas, soy inmune a ellos, pero como buen caballero que soy te acompañare hasta tu clase.

–pues yo solo veo una persona demasiado molesta. –empezó a caminar y Oz la imito, llegaron al salón de Alice y oz se retiro de ahí siempre con su sonrisa en su rostro. Alice se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y espero a que todos los demás llegaran. Al llegar Sharon le dedico una mirada un tanto feliz que Alice no pudo o no quiso percibir. El resto del día paso de manera demasiado aburrida, Alice quería salir de ese lugar, quería dirigirse a la tienda de discos, tenía que hablar con ese cabeza de algas. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela un chico de cabello castaños y ojos de color café claro se le acerco.

–que es lo que quieres Brandon.

–sshh, recuerda que nadie se debe enterar de que soy Brandon.

–lo siento pero hoy tuve un día un poco molesto. –dijo hacia el chico.–por cierto como debo llamarte, se me olvido tu segundo nombre.

–Oliver, es Oliver, es muy fácil y corto de recordar. Jajaja

La chica sonrió junto a él y se dirigieron a la salida. Brandon era un chico realmente apuesto, aunque al principio no fue así, ya que usaba unos lentes enormes y se peinaba de una forma un tanto rara, que Alice le decía que era un peinado ñoño, sin mencionar que vestía de forma muy formal y boba a la vez, pero eso cambio cuando decidió desacelerare a Alyss, y está en forma de agradecimiento termino por humillarlo frente a toda la escuela.

A Alice esto le había parecido muy ruin por parte de su hermana, que decidió apoyar a Sharon en darle un nuevo aspecto a ese chico. Este les contó que tenía planeado vengarse de Alyss, Alice al principio se negó pero después entendió que se sentiría de la misma manera que el así que decidió no intervenir. Llegaron a la salida y se despidieron.

La chica se dirigió a la tienda de discos, pero se encontró con que Break estaba hablando con Alyss, esta le sonreía muy acaramelada mente y lo abrazaba del brazo casi colgándose de él, por alguna razón eso molesto a Alice, se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Se detuvo a unas cuadras de ahí, no se lograba explicar porque esa imagen le molesto demasiado, decidió olvidarse de eso y camino en dirección hacia el parque. Recordó la ocasión que fue con su madre y su hermana, también había ido ese señor al que llamaba papa, fue un día hermoso, pero todo es diferente. Siguió caminando hasta que sin querer llego a su casa, se metió y cambio de ropa, su madre estaba trabajando en una pintura nueva, ella amaba las obras de su madre, pero no lo demostraba, se fue a su cuarto y decidió ponerse algo mas cómodo. Opto por un pantalón de mezclilla, con tenis converse, y una playera azul marino. Se recogió el pelo en una cola pero aun así se le veía largo, tomo un poco de dinero y salió a dar una vuelta.

Iría a una cafetería que solía visitar frecuentemente, entro pero por un momento pensó que lo mejor hubiera no haber entrado jamás ahí se encontraba Oz, con su semblante carismático de siempre, estaba con los audífonos puestos. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en su juvenil rostro, tal vez no sería tan malo pasar un rato con el tal vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí con el segundo capitulo. espero les haya gustado<strong>

**¿que creen que pase de ahora en adelante con Oz y Alice?**

**en verdad me gustaría que dieran sus puntos de vista, reclamos, comentarios opiniones etc.**

**me encantaría que dejaran comentarios y opiniones sobre este fic.**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos les vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, sinceramente los personajes están un poco fuera de lugar, así que si algo no les gusto haganmelo saber.**

**espero y la disfruten. los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki**

**sin mas los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso fin de semana, un chico de dorada cabellera, se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su cuarto, no se había molestado en quitarse la pijama, leía una revista de autos, era un día muy perezoso para él. No tenía mucho que hacer hasta las dos de la tarde, ya que había quedado con una amiga. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con una hermosa chica de dorada cabellera y ojos esmeraldas, muy parecida a él, se encontraba preparándose algo para tomar con el desayuno, la saludo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

–veo que te levantaste un poco más temprano de lo normal hermano. –dijo con dulzura.

–si lo que pasa es que voy a salir por la tarde y no quiero que se me haga demasiado tarde.

–oh, es cierto ayer hablo esta chica Alison, dijo que habían quedado de verse pero que nunca llegaste por ella.

–ni llegaría nunca, es realmente alguien molesta y pesada no sé como la conocí. –dio un suspiro molesto.

–la conociste por parte de Alyss, es una "amiga" de ella, luego se te empezó a pegar como chicle y es que ahora no te la puedes quitar. –le explico su hermana, Oz solo le dedico una mirada que le daba a entender que ya sabía eso. Ada rio y se fue al comedor, Oz la imito.

–por cierto, papá no se encuentra en casa, ¿verdad?

–no, salió temprano, es una ventaja para todos. Pienso que papá se comporta muy mal contigo y es algo injusto de su parte.

–no te preocupes hermanita, ya estoy acostumbrado, además no es para tanto. –le dio una sonrisa y siguieron desayunado muy animados.

–Oz, ¿hoy me acompañaras a mi clase de violín? –pregunto su hermana.

–lo siento Ada, pero hoy le prometí a Sharon en ayudarle. –le dedico una mirada de disculpa, su hermana solo sonrió.

–no te preocupes, encontrare a alguien que me lleve, ya que Jack no podrá.

–como que encontraras a alguien que te lleve, con quien piensas ir Ada. –pregunto con tono celoso y frunciendo el ceño.

–sí, b-bueno me encontrare con un amigo.

–y quién es ese amigo, yo no lo conozco. Mira mejor le digo a Gil que él te acompañe, el te cuidara, no mejor le llamo al tío Oscar, el te cuidara muy bien. Si él lo hará muy bien jajaja. –se puso alterado, cuidaba mucho a su hermana.

–de acuerdo, con tal de que alguien me lleve. –sabía que no podía discutir con su hermano, solo suspiro resignada. Siguieron desayunando alegremente.

* * *

><p>Alice navegaba por el Internet, no tenía nada que hacer realmente, escuchaba Nirvana, le gustaba esa banda, en cambio su hermana prefería la música electrónica, puso a buscar algo que hacer, hasta que encontró una página donde se podían hacer amigos, le dio un poco de curiosidad saber de qué se trataba, ingreso con datos falsos, pues sabía que esos sitios eran muy peligrosos en la actualidad. A los pocos minutos varias solicitudes le llegaron, intento con una, era una chica, pero tenía un gusto apasionado por el satanismo, pensó que ella no sería buena elección, intento con otra esta vez de un chico, pero este al parecer era un genio que no dejaba de hablar de ciencia, álgebra, historia, física, a Alice le empezó a doler la cabeza con todos esos temas juntos, siguió probando por otra media hora pero ninguno le convenció, se salió de la pagina y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín, ahí se encontraba su madre, pintaba un cuadro, que a la vista de Alice era muy hermoso, se acerco a ella.<p>

–veo que te está quedando hermoso el cuadro mama. – le dijo un poco bajo.

–eso espero, y ¿te gusta?. –pregunto muy sorprendida su madre, pues por lo general parecía que no les prestaba la mas mínima atención al arte.

–sí, me parece que es maravilloso.

–eso sí que me sorprende, viniendo de ti, parece que no te interesa el arte, a ti lo que te gusta es el deporte, pero en especial las carreras, también te gusta el rock, y para terminar se que te encanta leer las historias apasionadas y de terror,. –le dijo su madre sonriendo.

–¿c-como s-sabes eso? –pregunto sorprendida, pues nunca imagino que su madre supiera todo eso de ella.

–bueno, pues soy adivina, no es cierto, soy tu madre y se tus gustos, ¿qué madre seria si no supiera absolutamente nada de mi hijas?. –le dio una cálida sonrisa. –no lo sabré todo, pero por algo se empieza, y sinceramente me gustaría que me contaras mas sobre ti.

–eso es algo extraño para mí. –dijo con sinceridad

–no te preocupes cariño, sé que no eres muy afecta a los sentimientos cariñosos, así que si te digo que me abraces o me des un beso, será como una tortura para ti. Jajaja.

–sabes, no te había oído reír en mucho tiempo. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lacie se avergonzó un poco. –bueno, es que ahora me dio un buen motivo para reír, ya sabes. –se giro para seguir con su trabajo. Alice se sintió feliz de alguna forma, no había sentido esa agradable sensación, desde que dejo de ser amiga de Sharon, y desde que había cumplido los trece años, se había alejado de su madre y de su hermana. Se sentó a observar como su mama hacia su trabajo, después de todo esto era mejor que morirse de aburrimiento tratando de hacer amistad con extraños que probablemente nunca vería en persona. Estaba muy a gusto hasta que su hermana llego y empezó a molestarla inconscientemente.

–te venia a pedir permiso de salir mama. –le dijo dulcemente como era usual en ella.

–claro, ¿pero con quien y a donde iras? –le pregunto Lacie.

–pues para empezar saldré con unas amigas y estaremos en el cine. –Alice solo la oía y le restaba importancia. –y después de eso, Break ira a recogerme, tendremos una cita. –dijo sonriendo amplia mente.

–como que una cita con ese payaso. –Alice se sorprendió por lo que escucho.

–no te sorprendas hermanita, yo si tengo citas, tanto con mis amigos, como con chicos, deberías intentarlo.

–cállate babosa, yo también puedo tener citas con mis amigos.

–¿ amigos? –dijo con sorna. –el pequeño Elmo o el pequeño conejo de felpa.

–si amigos, iré con Gilbert,

–oh, el vendedor de películas, si ya me acorde, Break, me lo presento, pero no es gran cosa, como lo es Break, deberías escoger mejor.

–cállate, tú no conoces a Gilbert, puede ser mucho mejor, y es lo que te digo, deberías aprender a elegir mejor. –le dijo con molestia.

–ya cálmense las dos, o no habrá permiso para nadie. –las dos chicas asintieron. –de acuerdo pueden ir, pero lo máximo que pueden llegar será cuarto para las once, si llegan cinco minutos más tarde de ese tiempo limitado se quedan sin permisos por dos semanas, ¿entendieron?

Ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron a arreglar para salir. Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría a Gilbert, ya que lo había dicho en un impulso, tendría que inventar una buena excusa.

Comenzó a elegir su vestimenta, no se pondría algo en especial, con su estilo de siempre bastaba, unos pantalones de mezclilla, con tenis color negro, una sudadera de color café oscuro, todavía era algo temprano, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar por la recamara de su hermana escucho como mantenía una animada platica con una de sus amigas.

–como te digo Lauren, al fin conseguí una cita con Break, va a ser de lo más maravilloso.

–te ves demasiado contenta Alyss, es solo un chico, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto? –le pregunto a su amiga con las cejas levantadas.

–pues veras, además de guapo, tiene una buena reputación, es perfecto, además de que me daría una gran imagen frente a todos. –le respondió de manera muy alegre.

–bueno si, es muy apuesto, ¿pero buena reputación?, si sabrás que es un delincuente, se dice que ha mandado al hospital a varias personas, y que no le importa si son más de dos, de alguna manera termina por darles una paliza, además de que es amigo de un vendedor de películas de cuarta. –le recrimino con un poco de enfado.

–precisamente, no me gustaría estar con alguien que sea guapo pero sea un completo cobarde, además de que ese tipo de personas siempre defienden a sus chicas, mas si son tan hermosas como yo, y lo de su amigo, no le tomare mucha importancia, no lo verá mucho después de todo.

–a veces pienso que eres algo atemorizante Alyss, pero había un rumor de que estaba frecuentando a una chica, aunque no sé quien sea.

–oh, bueno, eso no será un gran problema, solo la quitare de en medio, al igual que al inútil de Brandon, no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. –dijo de manera arrogante.

–eso es algo propio de ti, pero no he sabido nada de Brandon últimamente, creo que se cambio de escuela, sin embargo Oliver es muy apuesto.

–si es apuesto, pero me alegra demasiado que Brandon se haya cambiado de escuela, como se atreve esa basura a decir semejante cosa, yo nunca saldría con alguien como él.

–eso es algo que debió pensar, sería como la bella y la bestia. Jajaja.

Ambas chicas siguieron riendo Alice no pudo soportar escuchar mas de esa estúpida conversación, se alejo de ahí y fue a la cocina a buscar algo de carne, después de todo tendría que enfrentarse con el cabeza de algas y tendría que llevar el estomago lleno para enfrentar una pelea. Salió a su habitación a tomar algo de dinero y recoger su bolso para salir, en ese mismo instante Alyss salió junto a su amiga, iba muy bien arreglada, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla de color rosa claro, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja de lado, unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos y llevaba un poco de maquillaje, realmente se veía muy bella, Alice le dirigió una mirada molesta a su amiga.

–antes de que comiencen a hablar, me da igual lo que me digan de mi forma de vestir, voy a ver un amigo no a coquetear con la mitad del cine, en especial tu Lauren, está bien que te quieras ver bien, pero llevar una falda tan corta con tacones altos y una blusa muy pegada, sin mencionar la cantidad de maquillaje da a entender otra cosa. –les dijo directamente, sin importarle las miradas que se ganaba por parte de las dos chicas.

–ya cállate, no me quiero meter en problemas por culpa tuya. – Alice les dio la espalda sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermana.

Salió de casa y se dirigió a la tienda donde trabajaba Gilbert, decidió no tomar autobús, además de que no quedaba lejos quería pensar algo que decir para justificarse. Al llegar vio como ese chico molesto salía de la tienda y se despedía animadamente de Gilbert, para luego comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta a ella por lo que no pudo verla. Dio un resoplido y entro al local.

–¿qué es lo que pasa cabeza de algas?. –pregunto de forma algo brusca como era usual en ella.

–que es lo que quieres estúpido conejo. –le devolvió de igual manera el saludo.

–vi salir a ese molesto chico de aquí y enseguida se fue corriendo.

–ah te refieres a Oz, solo vino a dejar la comida que pedí, eso es todo.

–no sabía que trabajaba como repartidor de comida.

–no trabaja, solo ayuda a Sh.. a una amiga que tiene un restaurant, eso es todo. –no quiso decir nada aun. Pero Alice no percibió esto.

–da igual de todos modos. –se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

–cambiando de tema, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí estúpido conejo? –pregunto con curiosidad.

–nada, solo te vine a honrar con mi hermosa presencia, y hacerte una gran compañía, jajaja. –Gilbert miro a la chica algo sospechoso.

–estabas aburrida y no tenias nada que hacer ¿ o me equivoco?. –Alice dejo de reír en cuanto escucho esto.

–Hm, eso no importa, lo importante es que estoy aquí, y te haré compañía.

–si eso era, después de todo siempre vienes cada vez que estas aburrida, pero supongo que tendré que ordenar mas comida, con lo que pedí no nos alcanzara.

–oh, eso es bueno, así me gusta cabeza de algas. –dijo con autoridad y muy emocionada.

–si, como sea, pero que piensas hacer en todo el día, hoy no tengo tiempo libre y estaré aquí hasta las diez de la noche.

–bueno, es una tienda de películas así que podemos ver unas, y jugar juegos de mesa.

–es muy difícil deshacerse de ti, pero ya lo sabías. Espera ordenare una orden mas.

En lo que Gilbert hacia la llamada entraron un grupo de chicos a compra algunos CD's, Alice decidió atenderlos, debía de matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

–bien señorita, queremos comprar este disco por favor. –le dijo uno de los chicos.

–de acuerdo serán doce dólares. –trato de sonar lo más amable posible.

–no nos podías hacer una rebaja hermosa, solo traemos 10 dólares.

–no no puedo hacer rebaja, si no traen el dinero lárguense por donde vinieron. –dijo duramente.

–vamos, solo serán dos dólares de rebaja, por favor amiga.

–no me llames amiga ni siquiera te conozco.

–oh, ya veo, tu eres la hermana de Alyss, somos amigos de ella, y eso nos hace tus amigos. –dijo otros de los chicos.

–me importa un cacahuate de quien sean amigos, o pagan o se largan de una buena vez, basuras. –tenía un tono bastante molesto.

–de acuerdo, no volveremos a venir a esta tienda, y ya veo la diferencia entre las hermanas, tu eres la marginada y opacada por tu gemela. Es normal que actúes así. –se burlo uno de ellos.

–oh, así que van tras mi hermanita, me pregunto que pensara de ustedes cuando se enteren que fueron molidos por mí. –se comenzó a tronar los dedos, agarro a uno por el cuello de la camisa pero alguien la detuvo.

–ya es suficiente Alice, no quiero problemas en mi tienda. Y ustedes, serán mejor que no vengan a causar problemas.

–oh, tu solo eres un empleado, no nos puedes dar órdenes, imbécil. –al decir esto tiraron un estante de discos.

–se han ganado una excelente promoción. –dijo de una manera siniestra. –como tú fuiste el ganador te haré la promoción de por vida. –diciendo esto saco un arma y se la puso en la frente del chico, este y los demás solo pudieron ver con horror que este no vacilaba.

–e-estás loco, si piensas dispararme. –dijo el que estaba siendo apuntado por el arma.

–me diste trabajo extra, tengo que desquitarme de alguna manera. –quito el arma de su cabeza y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, este cayó al suelo. Se giro hacia los demás. –bien es hora de que se larguen montón de tontos y llévense a esta basura de mi vista.

Los chicos salieron inmediatamente de la tienda, Alice se había quedado muda, el cabeza de algas podría dar miedo, pero no se lo demostraría claro está.

–como se te ocurre sacar un arma estúpido cabeza de algas.

–cállate estúpido conejo, ahora tengo que recoger esto, sería bueno que me ayudaras un poco.

–hm, eso no lo haré, deberías sentirte honrado con solo mi presencia.

–supuse que dirías algo así. –dio un suspiro y comenzó a recoger los discos. Después de una media hora un chico muy alegre entro en la tienda.

–hola como estas Gilbert.

–hola Oz, veo que te retrasaste un poco.

–y yo veo que aun no has podido dejar el cigarro gil, ¿no es problemático que fumes en la tienda? –pregunto con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–tch, eso no te importa, mejor donde esta mi comida.

–aquí esta, caliente y rápido, no sabía que empezabas a amar la carne, todo lo que pediste fue chuletas y costillas.

–no es para mí es para esa molestia que está ahí. –Gilbert señalo con el pulgar hacia atrás donde se encontraba Alice viendo unas fichas de ajedrez y tratando de entender como este se jugaba. Oz sonrió.

–Alice se encuentra aquí, eso es maravilloso, podre pasar tiempo con ustedes y será divertido. –puso una gran sonrisa.

–¿no se supone que tienes que trabajar? –pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

–no trabajo, solo hago una buena obra para una bella dama, eso es todo.

–sí, sí como tu digas, pero espero que no la pase tan mal. No es nada agradable lo que le está pasando.

–no te preocupes, lo está tomando con calma. Entonces nos vemos luego, aun tengo que hacer unas entregas.

–sí, luego nos vemos.

Alice llego al lado de Gilbert y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por la comida que observo. Después de comer comenzaron a jugar ajedrez donde Alice intentaba ganarle a Gil, pero al no saber como jugarlo siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Al pasar el tiempo Oz entro en la tienda con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Alice se sorprendió al verlo pero no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ese chico podía provocar esos pequeños gestos en ella. Y eso realmente la desconcertaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí con el tercer capitulo. espero les haya gustado<strong>

**¿que creen que pase de ahora en adelante con Oz y Alice?**

**en verdad me gustaría que dieran sus puntos de vista, reclamos, comentarios opiniones etc.**

¿reviews? por favor

**Nos leemos. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos les vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, como demore en actualizar es un poco mas largo.  
><strong>

**Tambien quiero dar las gracias a los comentarios, me dieron ispiracion para escribir este capitulo.**

**espero y la disfruten. los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki**

**sin mas los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

><p>Esos pequeños gestos que rápidamente disimulaba muy bien, después de todo no permitiría que nadie se burlara de ella como le pasaba con su hermana. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo oz era una persona realmente interesante, siempre lo había visto con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una increíble confianza en sí mismo de la cual se sentía un poco celosa.<p>

Oz platicaba con Gilbert mientras ella divagaba en su cabeza. De todos ella era la menor ya que oz al parecer tenía cerca de 18 y Gilbert le calculaba unos 20, ella tenía apenas 16, cumpliría los 17 dentro de unos meses. Alice miraba un poco sorprendida de cómo Oz y Gilbert jugaban tan bien al ajedrez y se ganaban continuamente.

–jajaja, esto se pone muy divertido, ¿no es cierto chicos?

–claro que no, solo tú y el cabeza de algas se la están pasando bien pero yo no me estoy divirtiendo. –bufo molesta la chica

–eso es culpa tuya estúpido conejo, por no saber jugar juegos de mesa.

–cierra la boca cabeza de algas, se jugar otros juegos de mesa solo este no lo sé jugar.

–bueno y cuáles son los que puedes jugar, tal vez tengamos uno por aquí

–serpientes y escaleras. En ese te destrozaría de inmediato jajajaja.

–hey, ese juego también me gusta, deberíamos jugarlo ahora, ¿o no Gil?

–lo siento pero no tenemos ese juego, si no quieren seguir jugando este deberían pensar otra cosa. –dijo al mismo tiempo que encendía un cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca.

–eso es malo, no me quiero aburrir, así que la única opción es ir a comprar uno, así que cabeza de algas necesito dinero para comprar uno.

–pero que cosas dices coneja, no tengo dinero en efectivo, así que piensa otra cosa. –bufo el chico

Alice iba a comenzar a discutir con él cuando Oz los interrumpió.

–En ese caso Gil, deberías ir a comprar uno, tu siempre andas con tarjetas de crédito. –sonrió de una forma diferente que con solo verla el pelinegro sabía que si no accedía a su petición la podría pasar mal.

–De acuerdo, además aprovechare para comprar más cigarros. Por favor no destruyan nada mientras no estoy y no se metan en problemas ni peleen con los empleados. –al decir esto último miro fijamente a Alice, esta bufo mientras giraba la cabeza, en cuanto a oz solo sonreía y le decía que no se preocupara de nada. El chico mayor no confiaba muy bien en esto, ya que ambos podrían causar grandes problemas. Salió de la tienda y decidió que si quería llegar y encontrar la tienda completa lo mejor era apurarse.

Alice miraba al extraño chico, que se había puesto a atender a unos clientes, le molestaba su comportamiento, tan alegre y despreocupado, tenía ganas de ser un poco como él y dejarse llevar por la buena vibra, pero no podía entenderlo. Dio un largo suspiro. Oz noto esto y se dirigió a la chica, que ahora se encontraba comiendo un poco de la carne que aun sobraba.

–Creo que esa carne es muy deliciosa, siempre que voy a ese pequeño restauran hay pedidos de ella. –trato de iniciar una agradable platica con ella.

–toda la carne es deliciosa, pero esta tiene un sabor más sabroso, de lo que usualmente suelen tener las que compro.

–eso debe de ser por la forma en la que la preparan, de hecho es un restaurant muy agradable. –sonrió gentil mente a la castaña.

–¿Por qué eres repartidor de comida?. –pregunto curiosa. –al verte no se nota que necesites un trabajo para conseguir dinero. –el chico se sorprendió un poco, ya que era la primera vez que mostraba un poco de interés en él y eso le agradó bastante.

–Tienes razón, no necesito trabajar para conseguir dinero, pero lo hago porque ayudo a una persona muy especial, está pasando por un duro momento y no me gustaría quedarme con los brazos cruzados, si puedo la ayudare en lo que pueda. –contesto con total sinceridad. –además es muy divertido. Jajá

–No lo entiendo. –dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus rodillas y ponía una mirada algo melancólica.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?. –pregunto el chico.

–como eres con tus amigos, te preocupas demasiado por ellos, y trata de ayudarles en todo.

–Bueno, eso es porque son mis amigos y son personas en las que puedo confiar. Eso es lo bueno de tener amigos. Y apuesto a que tú piensas lo mismo.

–Claro que no, yo no necesito de amigos. –respondió molesta, ya que recordaba como su hermana de pequeña era su mejor amiga y ahora la trataba con desprecio, y Sharon, que no se atrevió a decirle por los problemas que pasaba y ahora se había conseguido a alguien más como amiga. De alguna forma se sentía herida.

–No creo que esos sean tus sentimientos realmente Alice, pienso que realmente eres alguien sensible, solo necesitas confiar un poco en las personas eso es todo.

Alice se ruborizo por la hermosa sonrisa que le dedico, además de las palabras que le dijo. Iba a decir algo mas pero en eso momentos entraron en la tienda Gil acompañado de Break.

–oh, vaya así que el chico extraño llego junto con Gil. –dijo oz muy divertido.

–Oh, esto sí que es malo, el mocoso se encuentra junto a la señorita que dice que solo me quiero revolcar con cierta chica. –esto último lo dijo con molestia mientras veía a Alice, Oz y Gil se miraron confundidos por lo que había dicho.

–mph, me importa un comino lo que digas, yo sigo pensando que no eres de fiar y no me harás cambiar de parecer, menos ahora. –también le contesto con bastante molestia.

–no sé de que estén hablando, pero no habrá peleas en mi tienda. –interrumpió el azabache.

–como digas Gilbert –dijo de forma burlona. –yo solo pasaba por mi encargo.

–sí, claro, toma aquí tienes. –le entrega un USB.

–muchas gracias Gil, sabía que podía confiar en ti. –dice divertido como es usual en el.

–por cierto, se encontraba un poco triste esta mañana, parece que le esta yendo un poco mal estos días. –le dijo el rubio al chico de ojos carmín. Este puso un rostro serio en cuanto escucho esto.

–tal vez la pase a ver, no es bueno que se ponga de esa manera. –dijo seriamente algo que no era muy usual en el.

–yo pienso que debes dejarla, sabes muy bien que no te quiere cerca en días como estos. –esta vez fue el azabache quien respondió.

–no te preocupes gili, no podrá evitarlo. –volvió a su carácter burlón de siempre. –yo me despido, tengo asuntos que atender, nos veremos en la escuela oz. –saludo a los chicos moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Después de ese momento los tres chicos se pusieron a jugar, donde Alice terminaba ganando las mayoría de las veces. Hasta que llego el momento en que Alice tenía que regresar a su casa, fue en compañía de oz, que se la paso hablando sobre lo divertido que había sido la tarde, a su pesar Alice disfruto de la compañía del chico. Llegaron a la parada de autobús y se despidieron con un simple apretón de manos.

Cuando entro a su casa se dio cuenta de que Alyss aun no regresaba todavía faltaba como media hora para que terminara el lapso de tiempo que les había dado su madre, entro a su habitación y se puso su pijama. Se tiro en la cama y se puso a pensar que en verdad había sido divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos. Escucho como se detenía una moto en frente de su casa y supuso que era Alyss, se dirigió a la ventana para comprobarlo y pudo ver su hermana acompañada del chico que realmente detestaba, este vestía casi completamente de negro. El chico hizo un ademan de despedida y se dirigió a su transporte, pero antes de que llegara Alyss lo tomo del brazo y rápidamente procedió a besarlo desenfrenadamente, después de un tiempo ambos se separaron y Alyss entro a su hogar, mientras el chico se marchaba de ese lugar. Alice se molesto demasiado, no entendía bien el por qué de su molestia, se alejo de la ventana y salió al pasillo a encarar a su hermana.

–Veo que te fue de maravilla. –espeto molesta contra su hermana

–Mejor de lo que esperaba hermanita. –contesto sonriendo a su gemela.

–si me imagino que para ti estar cerca de él debe ser genial.

–Alice querida, tu no entenderías estas cosas ya que siempre estas sola, pero para mí sé lo que realmente me interesa y lo que quiero.

–pero deberías elegir mejor tus compañías.

–Y lo hago, dentro de poco seré la novia de Xerxes Break, y seré aun más la envidia para todos. –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

–Pues yo no estaría tan segura, es alguien misterioso, además se oyen rumores de que frecuenta mucho a una chica, pero no se los detalles ni me importan. –dijo con tono severo

–No importa, veré la forma de eliminar ese pequeño inconveniente, como sabrás las cosas siempre salen como yo quiero.

–claro al igual que con Brandon, no te importo lo que le sucediera. –le recrimino –pero bueno, no creo que cambies de opinión por unas cuantas palabras. –sin más se dio la vuelta y entro a su cuarto dejando a Alyss en el pasillo. La expresión que reflejaba su gemela se debatía entre taciturno e ira. Al igual que Alice Alyss se dirigió a su cuarto allí su mente empezó a divagar sobre lo que le había dicho su hermana.

Empezó a recordar cuando eran niñas y todo parecía color de rosa, la relación de ellas era bonita y divertida, solo con unas cuantas diferencias, Alyss adoraba a su madre al igual que Alice, pero no podría decir lo mismo de su papa, ambas lo querían pero por alguna razón pareciera que su padre prefería a la castaña, al igual que Oswald, Alyss siempre detesto a su tío, no como su hermana que lo quería demasiado. En cierta forma tenía un poco de celos de su hermana, pero nunca se lo admitiría a nadie ni menos a ella misma.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela Alice se encontró con Oz que como siempre estaba sonriente y alegre, a su lado se encontraba una chica idéntica a él, era muy hermosa, Alice no supo observar el parecido entre ellos y sintió una pequeña punzada de celos en el interior. Se sintió un poco intimidada al darse cuenta de que era una de las chicas que entraban en el top 5 de las chicas más hermosas. O eso oía a cada rato, desde luego Sharon y su hermana ocupaban los primeros lugares, aunque la primera jamás le tomo importancia, antes de que oz pudiera verla se alejo de ahí, se dirigió a su salón, pero prefería haber tomado otro rumbo, ya que se encontraba la fastidiosa de Alison junto con su grupillo de compañeras, antes de que pudiera escuchar sus molestas provocaciones se coloco sus audífonos y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente mirando hacia un punto perdido del salón. Alison se acerco a ella con toda intención de molestar, le quito los audífonos de los oídos.<p>

–Miren chicas como siempre la pequeña Alice se encuentra sola. –dijo con sorna a lo cual sus amigas rieron.

–¿a caso no tienen algo mejor que hacer bola de tontas?

–por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es brindarte nuestra compañía ya que siempre estás sola es lo mejor que podemos hacer. –le dijo sin intentar esconder su burla.

–de tener su compañía es mejor estar sola, no sea que lo hueco que tienen en la cabeza me vaya a afectar. –le retó.

–lo único que te afecta es que al ser tan parecidas tú y tu hermana ella termina opacándote siempre, y es algo que no podrás cambiar. –se burlo descaradamente de ella. Alice pudo proporcionarle un buen golpe, pero ellas eran demasiadas y si hacia algo se la vería contra todas ellas.

–Al igual que ustedes, tratan de imitarla pero solo consiguen quedar como el primer intento de un plato difícil de crear. En pocas palabras un completo desastre. –contesto con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

–No estés tan segura de eso, pronto nosotras formaremos parte del top 5 de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela y entonces estaremos al mismo nivel que tu hermana.

–pues yo creo que tendrán que esperar sentadas, pues por lo que veo tienen mucho camino que recorrer. –sin decir nada más se volvió a colocar sus audífonos. Alison se los arrebato bruscamente, Alice se exalto por la acción que cometió la chica que estaba por abalanzarse a ella cuando una voz dulce y amable la interrumpió.

–Lo que ella dijo es la verdad, tendrán que esperar sentadas para lograr eso antes de que terminen la preparatoria. –Alison se giro para enfrentar a la chica, encontrándose con los ojos de color rosa y el cabello de color caramelo que pertenecían a Sharon.

–No seas tan presuntuosa, no por ser la primera en el top 5 significa que siempre vaya a ser así, además pronto saldrán unas y nosotras empezaremos a tomar parte de ese club. –se le enfrento a Sharon de manera muy altanera.

–para tu información no soy la primera, o no lo sé no me importa como a ti para andar buscando problemas, y en segunda no por que salgan unas significa que ustedes ascenderán de inmediato. –le respondió calmadamente la chica. Alice solo observaba en silencio la discusión entre ellas.

–Es obvio que nosotras que vamos en segundo reemplacemos a las de tercero, ten eso en cuenta. –le recriminó al mismo tiempo que la empujaba hacia atrás.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, si se basara de esa forma ya estarías adentro pero en cambio eligieron a la hermana de oz que es de primer año, ya que a simple vista tiene mucha más gracia que tú. –Alison no supo que responder a esto. –y será mejor que no empieces problemas por algo tan tonto además no vuelvas a empujarme ando un poco delicada y no tengo suficientes fuerza. –al decir esto tomo la mano de Alison y la apretó tanto que era todo lo contrario a lo que había dicho. –no busques pleitos tan temprano o tendrás muchos inconvenientes. –le dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente y aumentaba la fuerza del agarre sobre la mano de la chica rubia, esta comenzaba a percibir un fuerte escalofrió por su espalda que lo asimilo con el temor pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Sharon soltó a la chica y avanzo a su asiento saludando amablemente a Alice como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Alice noto como la chica que la había molestado se masajeaba la mano estrujada y miraba a Sharon con una mirada de odio, de alguna manera se sintió contenta ya que la expresión que puso Alison no tenia precio.

Al poco tiempo empezaron las clases, Alice le dirigía rápidas miradas a la que había dejado de ser su amiga y noto a esta muy distraída, algo raro en ella, pues trataba de ponerle el máximo de atención a las clases. Trato de restarle importancia, pero le intrigaba demasiado que es lo que le sucedía, intento a hacer el esfuerzo por ir a dirigirle unas palabras pero su orgullo pudo más y decidió por dejarlo así. Llego la hora del receso y Alice se dirigió a la cafetería a comprar su almuerzo, al pasar por el pasillo observo a Oz hablando alegremente con Sharon al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una bolsa la cual contenía un uniforme deportivo doblado. Alice frunció el entrecejo, ahora comprendía de donde venia ese agradable aroma, se molesto en saber eso no le gustaba recibir ayuda por lastima es lo que pensó, con el entrecejo aun fruncido salió de ese lugar.

Oz le entrego a Sharon el uniforme que le había prestado para Alice, como siempre con una sonrisa, pero esta que mostraba era alentadora.

–Aquí tienes tu uniforme, muchas gracias Sharon-chan. –le dijo tan feliz como siempre.

–De nada Oz, sabes que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. –dijo con una diminuta sonrisa –pero no lo habría aceptado si se lo daba yo es muy orgullosa.

–Es algo propio de ella. –de pronto cambio a un semblante serio –y como lo has pasado tu, el fin de semana estabas un poco deprimida.

–Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte… eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué se lo mencionaste? Se supone que no lo quería tener cerca. –una pequeña vena de enojo le apareció.

–Lo siento mucho, se me escapo, no creí que iría a verte, incluso Gil se lo advirtió pero no hizo caso. –respondió nerviosamente.

–Fue muy difícil convencerlo de que estaba bien, incluso llego tarde a una cita que tenia. –una mirada taciturna se poso sobre su rostro. –No me gusta que se preocupe demasiado por mí.

–Deberías sentirte alagada de una persona como Break es sumamente extraño ese tipo de comportamiento. –le alentó amablemente.

–Es precisamente por eso, solo se preocupa porque somos importantes para él y para su padre, si llegara a ganar el caso lo ascenderían rápidamente y se ganaría una muy buena posición como abogado. –su mirada se volvió un poco más triste pero seguía manteniendo una débil sonrisa. –No hay ni un poco de cálidos sentimientos por parte de él.

–¿Y por parte de ti?, ¿los hay Sharon-chan? –preguntó amablemente y con un poco de curiosidad. La chica se dilato en responder.

–Trato de evitarlos, después de todo no tengo cabeza para eso. –contesto calmadamente.

Oz se acerca a ella y la abraza la chica corresponde el abrazo él le proporciona un leve beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

–No te preocupes siempre te estaré apoyando en lo que pueda. –sonríe a la chica y esta lo imita. No se percataron de que una chica rubia junto a una castaña los miraban. Se trataba de Alison y Lauren, la primera sintió una gran punzada de celos ya que esta estaba interesada en Oz, mientras tanto Lauren no le tomo mucha importancia pero le desconcertó un poco de que Sharon estuviera de esa forma con él.

Oz se separo de Sharon y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos salones, el resto del día paso normal para el chico hasta que un chico de ojos carmín se le acerco y se sentó enfrente de él.

–hola mocoso, no te había visto en todo el día. –saludo alegremente

–Eso es porque no te has dignado a entrar a las clases. –contesto de igual forma el saludo. –es increíble que aun no te hayan expulsado, aunque ya debería ser tiempo, si sigues así serás un completo anciano cuando entres a la universidad.

–jajaja no te preocupes Oz-kun, pronto me iré de esta molesta escuela. Además quería preguntarte, sobre esta chica Alice al parecer tienes un interés en ella.

–Es alguien interesante y muy linda, me gustaría llevarme mejor con ella.

–para mi es alguien demasiado molesta y no quiero estar cerca de ella.

–Es raro que pienses eso porque es idéntica a su hermana a excepción del pelo, claro está, y debes contarme porque no me habías dicho que tenias una cita con la chica más hermosa de la escuela, o es lo que dicen siempre. –dijo con toda curiosidad y diversión en su cara.

–No es nada importante, actué como tú, todo un caballero. –el rubio le dedico una mirada de que no le creía nada. –Ella me pidió una cita y si me negaba le afectaría a su imagen, además quería distraerme un poco y pasarla bien eso es todo.

–Claro eso es típico de ti el guapo Casanova. Jajaja a veces me dan celos de que todas las chicas anden tras ustedes dos. –una vena de molestia le apareció en la sien.

–jajaja, pero Gilbert-kun no sabe cómo actuar cuando una chica se le acerca. Y además eh escuchado rumores sobre ti, que varias chicas ya andan tras de ti, o eso me conto Lauren.

–Y tu desde cuando eres amigo de Lauren. –se burlo del chico

–Al parecer desde que le empecé a hablar a Alyss, es muy molesta, pero tiene un gusto por la lectura.

–Eso es asombroso, pronto seré el chico encantador de toda la escuela, nadie se podrá resistir a mi carisma. –se puso a fantasear un poco.

–Claro, eso representa un grave problema para mi, mas si eres un chico encantador. –fingió un aura maligna. Pero no se sentía tan fingida del todo, oz dejo de fantasear.

–No te preocupes, no me acercare para nada a Alyss así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Break se le quedo viendo serio, en esos precisos momentos Alyss entro en el salón buscando a unas chicas y escucho lo último que dijo Oz, lo que la hizo sonreír ampliamente. Al parecer todo saldría como ella pensaba.

–No te hagas el inocente conmigo mocoso. –se giro a su asiento y se sentó de forma correcta ya que las clases comenzaron. El chico de ojos verdes logro entender que no se refería a Alyss, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia.

Al termino del día Oz se dirigió hacia la estación y se alegro demasiado al encontrar a la chica castaña de ojos lila esperando y pensando profundamente.

–Me alegro demasiado de que estés aquí Alice.

–Hmp, yo no diría lo mismo, pero me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.

–que cosas ¿Alice? –pregunto amablemente.

–¿desde cuándo conoces a Sharon? Y porque no me dijiste que el uniforme que me prestaste ese día era de ella. –en su voz se podía notar la molestia.

–Oh, la conozco desde hace 3 años, nos hicimos buenos amigos, y por lo del uniforme sabíamos que no lo aceptarías si sabias de quien se trataba. –contesto muy calmadamente.

–Déjame decirte que no necesito de su lastima, así que no pienso darle las gracias, y si las está esperando puede esperar sentada. –respondió de forma altanera.

–Pues no espera que lo hagas, fueron amigas y te conoce. Aun así no lo hizo por lastima, solo no podía dejar que andarás sucia por la escuela.

–Hmp, eso no le debe importar, ella decidió dejar de ser mi amiga y me hizo a un lado, no entiendo porque sigue en ese papel de ayudarme. –se mostraba esta vez furia tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

–es porque ella ha sido así siempre, se encariño contigo demasiado. –contesto muy tranquilo.

–Pues no lo creo, nadie se puede encariñar de una persona como yo. –el chico percibió cierta tristeza en su voz esta vez.

–No creo que eso sea cierto, y no me gusta como lo dices es como si fueras alguien repulsiva. –oz empezaba a mostrarse un poco molesto.

–pues claro que lo soy, soy alguien realmente mala, no soy como mi hermana que es perfecta y siempre anda con una sonrisa en su rostro, no soy la chica popular que ella es, no soy nada… -la chica se había alterado y comenzó a levantar fuerte mente la voz –no soy hermosa ni agraciada, soy alguien realmente molesta..

–¡YA BASTA! –Oz grito fuertemente –tú no eres eso pero no significa que tengas que serlo para que las demás persona te cojan cariño. Con ser tú misma es suficiente. –su voz volvió a ser la de siempre

–No me digas eso, no me saldrás con el cuento de que tú me tienes cariño, porque no te lo creeré. –dijo irónicamente

El chico suavizo sus facciones y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, la tomo por sorpresa que la chica no pudo evitarlo.

–No, no te tengo cariño, solo simple simpatía, pero si te sigo conociendo tal como eres puede que te tome cariño incluso algo más.

Alice se ruborizo demasiado por el abrazo y por las palabras tan cálidas que el chico le dio, sintió una increíble tranquilidad con su agarre, hasta que se separaron lentamente.

–Y entonces qué dices, ¿me dejaras ser tu amigo o me trataras como el chico extraño? –pregunto divertido mientras le sujetaba los brazos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La chica se quedo pensativa por un momento.

–E-está bien, pero más que mi amigo serás mi sirviente eso es suficiente para mí por el momento, si no lo quieres aceptar no lo tomare a mal así que tu decide.

–De acuerdo Alice, seré tu sirviente y con el tiempo seremos amigos. –una enorme sonrisa estaba plantado en su rostro, a Alice esa respuesta la tomo por sorpresa ya que esperaba que el chico la tomara por loca, decidió sonreír.

–Muy bien sirviente como primer tarea debes comprarme algo de comer que sea verdaderamente sabroso. –dijo con autoridad

–De acuerdo Alice, si eso hace que sonrías está muy bien.

La chica se ruborizo un poco pero decidió seguir sonriendo al igual que el chico, ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia un restaurant que quedaba cerca mientras empezaron a platicar animadamente, tener un sirviente como Oz no resultaba desagradable para nada pensó, en verdad podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos incluso mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.<br>**

**¿reviews? por favor**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui esta el capitulo de esta historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado.  
><strong>

**En este capitulo tratara mas de otros personajes para seguir con la continuidad igualmente espero que les guste.**

**Tambien quiero dar las gracias a los comentarios, me dieron ispiracion para escribir este capitulo.**

* * *

><p>En una hermosa mansión un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos violetas se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, estaba desesperado al parecer las cosas no salían del todo bien.<p>

–Ocurre algo malo ¿señor? –pregunto un mayordomo de unos 50 años de edad.

–En realidad si, ocurre algo muy malo, si no logramos resolver este problemas las cosas se complicaran para ellas. –contesto fastidiado.

–Que tan grave puede ser. –pregunto seriamente el hombre mayor

–Tanto que su libertad está en juego. Es increíble que el cretino de mi padre llegara hasta esto, en verdad aborrezco a ese hombre. –mostraba real desprecio en su voz.

–Al parecer cumplió su promesa, después de todo siempre odio a la señora Lacie. Algo que ni siquiera usted pudo cambiar. –trato de apoyar al más joven.

–Era más que obvio que no lo podía cambiar, mi padre es un ser desgraciado, mas cuando se entero de que mi futura esposa seria Lacie, nunca aceptaría a una persona como ella en la familia. –una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

–Era alguien totalmente fuera de su control, eso es lo que temía siempre. Y eso fue lo que lo cautivó a usted ¿no es verdad?.

–Por supuesto –una agradable sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro frustrado haciendo que este se suavizara –siempre fue alguien especial, ella desobedecía las reglas y actuaba como ella creía era correcto, siempre fue alguien de espíritu libre, alguien indomable eso es lo que más me encanto. Impulsiva y alegre todo lo contrario a su hermano.

–Alguien a quien no se podía manipular fácilmente, menos por alguien como su padre. –reflexiono el hombre mayor.

–Así es, a mi padre ya tenía suficiente al no manipularme como alguien tan extrovertida como Lacie llegara a complicarle más la vida. –dio un largo suspiro cerrando sus orbes violetas y recostándose sobre la silla en la que se encontraba. –fuimos una amenaza para el que siempre quería tener el control de todo.

–Bueno, siempre hay una excepción y en su sangre fue usted, ya que su madre es completamente manipulable. Sin faltarle el respeto.

–No te preocupes Hugo, mi madre es una completa sumisa, claro solo a su conveniencia. –puso una sonrisa irónica. –alguien como Lacie estaba fuera de contexto para ellos dos, fríos y calculadores sin mencionar que tienen algo escalofriante y siempre buscan la forma de salirse con la suya lo cual consiguen siempre.

–Cuál es la mejor solución a su problema, Levi. –se creó una atmosfera tensa.

–Seguir como hasta ahora, fingir que estamos divorciados, y que no tenemos intención de reconciliación solo así puedo garantizar el futuro de ellas tres.

–Pero eso no será suficiente, su padre buscara la forma de atraparlo y a sabiendas que no hay un heredero solo tomara a una de sus hijas y se deshará de su señora esposa y la otra niña. –su preocupación era muy notable.

–Lo sé, y también se que ya eligieron a su heredera.

–¿Ah si? Y quien es la afortunada. –pregunto con curiosidad.

–Es muy obvio que será Alyss, heredo sus genes de sus abuelos, fría que le gusta tener todos a su control y conveniencia. Es muy calculadora y misteriosa, muy diferente a Alice.

Recargo su mentón sobre su mano y se quedo pensando un largo momento.

–Y esto como afectaría a la señorita Alyss –interrumpió el hombre mayor después de un rato

–En absolutamente nada, al contrario sería la única beneficiada.

–A excepción de que no verá a nadie de su familia. –menciono con seriedad.

–No creo que eso le importe, después de todo es alguien muy fría y calculadora. –se notaba un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Alyss se encontraba en su alcoba platicando con Lauren acerca de su progreso con Break , la chica la escuchaba atentamente.<p>

–En serio Lauren no sabes que feliz estoy, desde que ando saliendo con break todas me miran con cara de odio y los chicos se presentan más a mi que antes. –se escuchaba muy emocionada.

–Te has vuelto la envidia de todos tal y como planeaste. ¿ Y qué tal se comporta contigo?, ¿es lindo, bueno amable? –igualmente pregunto muy emocionada.

–Lindo no es pero no exagera y si se porta amable, aunque es un poco distante.

–Entonces no es la gran cosa como pensaba. –se escucho un poco desilusionada.

–Claro que lo es. –defendió la albina. –me trata bien y me lleva a lugares increíbles además de que cada vez que salimos me dedica todo el tiempo, incluso me regalo un par de aretes que me gustaron demasiado.

–En serio, ¿el los escogió? Y ¿cuándo te los regalo?. –su rostro se ilumino un poco.

–No, yo los vi y se los pedí, el me los compro sin dudar. No me puede negar nada. –su rostro se mostraba deslumbrante.

–¿Y el libro que tal, te gusto? –pregunto curiosa su amiga lo cual la chica le devolvió un gesto confundido.

–No sé de qué me hablas Lauren, el no me ha regalado ni un libro.

–Es en serio eso es raro. El otro día lo encontré en una librería y me dijo que andaba buscando un libro.

–Pero eso no significa que me lo fuera a dar a mí, no le veo nada de raro. –le resto importancia.

–Sentí curiosidad y le pregunte para quien era, solo me dijo que era para una chica muy importante y especial, pero como nunca dice nada completo solo me dijo eso, yo comprendí que era para ti y no indague mas. –dijo un poco pensativa. –Pero tenía un gran afán por encontrarlo y se veía un poco diferente.

–Como que un poco diferente. –pregunto muy interesada a su amiga.

–En su mirada se mostraba algo de calidez, no era la de siempre arrogante que lleva.

–¿Y no sabes cual libro era? –la curiosidad se notaba en su voz y su rostro.

–Era uno de Paulo Coelho, creo que se llamaba a orilla del rio piedra me senté y llore o el alquimista. Estaba muy interesados por esos dos.

–No, me ha dado nada aun.

–Tal vez te los de un día de estos, es lo más seguro, ¿cuándo quedaron de verse?

–El día de hoy, cerca de las ocho de la noche.

–Entonces tal vez te los de hoy, eso es maravilloso.

–Claro es muy maravilloso. –ambas chicas siguieron platicando y riendo my animadamente.

* * *

><p>En un pequeño restaurant se encontraba Sharon en un uniforme de mesera atendiendo a los clientes, como siempre mostraba una dulce sonrisa a las personas que atendía, no lejos de ella se encontraba un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos azules que no dejaba de observarla. La chica de ojos rosas era ajena a esto y siguió con su labor hasta que cierto par de chicos llamaron su atención, se trataba de Gil y Oz, ella al verlos mostro una enorme sonrisa en su delicado rostro.<p>

–Hola como estas Sharon-chan –Saludo como era normal en Oz.

–Estoy bien Oz, ¿y que se les ofrece a ustedes? Es raro que vengan entre semana.

–Nada importante solo queríamos venir a pasar un buen rato, después de todo este lugar es muy agradable. –Gil le contesto con una amable sonrisa.

–Oh en ese caso será mejor que tomen asiento, así los podre atender correctamente.

–Claro Sharon-chan. –La chica los guio a una mesa desocupada y les tomo la orden.

Al poco rato llego con la orden pedida por los chicos y se las entrego tan amablemente como era usual para ella.

–Parece que está mejorando un poco el negocio, ahora hay más personas que la semana pasada. –Gil hizo una observación.

–Sí, eso parece y sinceramente espero que continúe así, ya que eso nos alivianaría un poco. –Respondió con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes Sharon, todo saldrá bien y se arreglaran las cosas. –Gil le dedico palabras de apoyo que eran muy raras en el

–Claro, muchas gracias Gil.

Sharon se retiro Oz y Gil continuaron conversando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que un mensaje de Break que se reuniría con ellos en menos de una hora. Tendrían que alargar su estancia en el pequeño local por un rato mas.

Durante el tiempo de espera Oz notaba como el chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules observaba a Sharon, al parecer Gil también lo noto y le empezó a murmurar a oz sobre esto. La chica se volvió a acercar a ellos para recoger los utensilios sucios, los chicos aprovecharon esto para hacerle una pequeña broma.

–Gracias Sharon-chan, estuvo realmente bueno. –elogio Oz con una sonrisa.

–De nada Oz, ya sabes que es un placer. –le respondió amablemente.

–Por cierto, veo que has tenido nuevos clientes. –Gil comenzó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Es cierto, no lo había notado hasta ahora, a este paso se hará famoso el lugar. –completo Oz.

–¿Eso creen? Eso estaría muy bien. –contesto inocentemente.

–Claro, solo que tengo una duda, si vienen por la comida y el ambiente o por algo más. –comento Oz.

–¿A qué te refieres Oz? –Pregunto muy confusa la chica.

–A que al parecer la pequeña Sharon tiene admiradores secretos. –contesto Gil de forma muy natural. En las mejillas de la chica apareció un tinte rosado.

–N-no sé de qué hablan, no digan tonterías. –se había puesto nerviosa. Los chicos empezaron a reír a lo que ella les dedico miradas de muerte pero esto solo ocasionaban que rieran más, hasta que un albino se acerco a ellos.

–Hola, parece que tenemos una reunión, ¿cuál es el tema a tratar?

–El tema es que al parecer la pequeña Sharon tiene varios admiradores secretos, más de lo que creí que podría tener. –Gil le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–En serio eso es un buen tema, ¿y quiénes son estos admiradores? ¿Los niños de secundaria? Jajaja. –los chicos empezaron a reír por el comentario de Break, Sharon solo hizo un puchero.

–Ya les dije que no es verdad, además dejen de decirme pequeña no soy tan chica. –bufo y nuevamente hizo un puchero.

–Claro que si de todos nosotros sí, no solo en edad sino en estatura. –Gil se burlo al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Y también lo otro es cierto, en la escuela los chicos siempre tratan de invitarte y recibes muchas notas de admiradores secretos. –agrego oz con el índice en alto y los ojos cerrados.

–Además cuando vas a la tienda también tratan de acercarse y platicar contigo. –Gil ayudo a OZ.

–Vaya, vaya si que tienes más pretendientes de lo que pensé, no sabía eso, bueno es lo menos que se podía esperar de la primera que utiliza el titulo de la más hermosa en la academia. –Break afirmo pero no supieron si era burla o no.

–Yo no ocupo el primer lugar, además eso no tiene mucha importancia. –se oía ya cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo de ese dichoso lugar.

–Bueno, pero al parecer no solo hace efecto en la escuela, si no también aquí. –Gil señalo esta ultima parte.

–Es verdad, si sigue así será muy famoso este lugar, y con eso mucho mas admiradores para nuestra querida amiga. –Oz abraza a Sharon. – Eso sería fantástico incluso puede resultar un trió entre Sharon y sus admiradores, sería una completa historia de amor y drama. –Extendió su brazo para darle más dramatización a esta ultima oración.

–Sera mejor que dejes de ver películas raras Oz, pero no sería mala idea ver una historia así en vivo, yo estaría encantado de verla. –Gil y Oz sonrieron con complicidad.

–¿Eso creen ustedes? –Break pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto fingida y cerrando los ojos. –Pues yo pienso que sería algo muy tonto, digo después de todo por mas admiradores que tenga no creo que la puedan soportar por su mal carácter y… -el chico ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que recibió un fuerte golpe con un abanico de papel por parte de la castaña, este yacía tirado en el suelo.

–Sera mejor que cierres la boca Break. –dijo con una sonrisa que solo significaba una cosa, los otros chicos se estremecieron al verla sonreír de esa forma. –Y ya dejen de fantasear, como dijo Break no creo que eso ocurra, pero igualmente suena muy divertido sus divagaciones chicos, muchas gracias. –se alejo de ellos con una hermosa sonrisa, los chico le sonrieron igualmente.

–Vaya eso realmente fue aterrador, por suerte para nosotros fue Break quien recibió el castigo jajá. –Oz se burlo del chico de pelo plateado.

–En verdad eres un mocoso despreciable, pero que les dio por hablar de este tema ahora. –pregunto mientras se incorporaba y tomaba asiento en la mesa.

–Salió por qué notamos que alguien está muy interesado en ella, de hecho Oz fue quien se dio cuenta de ello.

–Y quien es, o más bien de donde es. –tomo un cubo de azúcar al decir esto.

–Pues lo único que te podemos decir es que es alguien muy guapo y de aspecto carismático. –comento Oz mientras bebía de su refresco y señalaba a una mesa.

Break volteo a ver hacia donde señalaba Oz y se encontró con un chico de su edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul, era alguien atractivo, observo cómo se acercaba Sharon para atenderlo y pudo notar el interés que este tenía sobre la chica.

–Lo ven, estoy seguro de que un romance florecerá por aquí. –menciono el chico de pelo rubio a lo que el pelinegro continuo.

–Claro estoy de acuerdo ya es hora de que despeje un poco su mente de los problemas que tiene y que mejor opción que un romance. –Break observo al pelinegro y al chico de ojos verdes.

–Y que les hace pensar que puede ser este chico, podría ser cualquier otro chico. –dijo de forma indiferente.

–Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, parce que se llevan muy bien. –el pelinegro señalo hacia el lugar donde el susodicho se encontraba, Oz y Break voltearon a ver y vieron que Sharon hablaba amigablemente y le daba una tierna sonrisa y un beso de despedida Oz y Gilbert sonrieron ante esto en cuanto a Break desvió su mirada molesto.

–Esto si no me lo esperaba, yo quería ser la persona quien los uniera. –Oz dijo de manera divertida.

–Tranquilízate Cupido, además sabemos muy bien lo arruinarías todo así que mejor quédate tranquilo. –Gil lo reprendió y se burlo al mismo tiempo de él. Los chicos continuaron peleando mientras Break no podía asimilar muy bien lo que ocurría. Sharon se acerco a ellos con una bandeja llena de pasteles y dulces.

–Oh, traes muchos pasteles Sharon, ¿para quién son?

–¿Enserio necesitas preguntar Gil? –dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía la charola sobre la mesa.

–Cierto se me olvidaba jajaja. Por cierto desde cuando conoces a ese chico. –pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

–Ha estado viniendo desde hace unas semanas, es alguien amable. –dijo naturalmente.

–Pues yo diría que es alguien demasiado amable, más de lo normal. –el chico peli plata respondió molesto mientras tomaba un pastel de la charola. Sharon rodo los ojos molesta.

–Por lo menos el es mable y no es egocéntrico como suelen ser ciertas personas. –respondió molesta y se fue a atender a los demás clientes.

–Eso sí fue algo extraño, el papel de hermano celoso realmente no te queda.

–No fue un papel de hermano celoso, creo que realmente fueron celos. –oz tenía una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

Break no les prestó la mas mínima atención y siguió comiendo sus amados pasteles como de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Como era costumbre Alice se encontraba escuchando My chemical Romance y leyendo un libro en su habitación, de pronto escucho que su teléfono sonó, le pareció raro ya que había hablado con Oz hace unas horas y no esperaba llamada de nadie, decidió contestarlo y al escuchar una voz varonil su rostro se ilumino al instante.<p>

–¿Cómo se encuentra la chica más tierna que conozco? –pregunto una voz masculina.

–No tengo ni idea. –contesto el saludo.

–Pues a mi parecer se encuentra muy bien, espero que así sea.

–Claro que así es. –contesto muy activa.

–Pues pronto comprobare eso, dentro de poco llego de visita. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Eso es genial, ya era hora de que llegaras, espero pronto tu visita y obviamente esa deliciosa carne que sueles traer. –contesto muy emocionada.

–Jajaja claro, no se me podría olvidar algo tan importante para mi querida sobrina.

–Eso es, no se te puede olvidar menos si es para mí jajaja. –dijo con autoridad la castaña y con una sonrisa enorme. –¿Por cierto cuando llegas?

–dentro de un par de días estaré por allá, no le digas a tu madre, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

–No te preocupes de mi no saldrá ni una palabra.

–No podía esperar menos de ti, bueno, tengo que colgar te cuidas mucho Alice.

–Claro igual te cuidas, te quiero tío. –sin decir nada mas colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama abrazando su almohada, después de mucho tiempo volvería a ver a su preciado tío, aun emocionada continuo leyendo su libro, en un par de días estaría aquí. Pero no se imaginaba que esa visita traería futuras consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.<br>**

**Reviews por favor**

**Apartir de este momento las cosas se pondra interesante.**

**Nos leemos. ;)**


End file.
